Of Tarnished Dragons and Golden Angels
by Dickie
Summary: As fate had determined it, the power of Miracles has resurfaced, much to the annoyance of its holder. But fate has much more in store for the once reckless youth...
1. Tarnished Friendship

Tarnished Friendship 

**Of Tarnished Dragons and Golden Angels**

By Dickie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the digimon card game or anime. 

Author notes: This is my first Digimon fanfiction. The ending of 02 will be disregarded as the Odaiba Digidestined will be called back from retirement 4 years after Malomyotismon's defeat. I'll use the English names for the characters, mainly because 'Iori' is also the name of a murderous loon in the game King of Fighters, and I find it hard to associate the same name to the overly serious child in 02.

An overall update throughout this entire story, with modifications to some chapters and some basic formatting ^_^.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

Goddamn you all...

You think I care for you?

Hardly. Not after your true feelings towards myself were revealed.

Tch. You took me for granted. Expecting me to always be there to support you, like I always have. No. Like I had. No more. Always have I given you support. Even your damned face T.K.. But in my time of need, my darkest hour you left me alone. To face the enemy alone. How the agony opened my eyes.

Why must I have the forsaken crests of Courage and Friendship!!?

...Wait. I realize now. Courage to withstand the taunts and blind Friendship to stand by your side, no matter what.

Damn you Azulongmon. What was wrong with you!? What clouded your judgement so greatly as to bestow the honour of a becoming a Digidestined upon me!!? Don't get me wrong. Becoming a Digidestined was one of the greatest things ever to happen in my wretched life. But couldn't you have chosen someone who would be accepted amongst the others? Someone who wouldn't be the butt of their jokes. Or someone who would be appreciated for their efforts, not scorned. And what virus infected your program badly enough to give me the power of Miracles? The blasted thing is far more powerful than any other crest!! Even the combined might of Courage and Friendship is dwarfed compared to Miracles....

But now you bastards no longer have Miracles as an ally..

Goddamn you all. Goddamn you all indeed.

Courage to accept my miserable fate and Frienship, loyal to the bitter end. And what a bitter end indeed. I treasured what friends I had, and the bonds I made with them still stand though battered and torn. My friendship to you all is still as strong as the day it was forged yet your links with myself shattered the moment you abandonded me.

Why?

Ken Ichijouji. My only friend. The only one who ever understood. I envy you. You have it all now. A caring family, someone who loves you, and friends. True friends. Not false trust, like I had. Do not worry my friend. I harbour no resentment towards you. You did what you had to. Your love should always come first, over your friends and for that, I understand.

I realised the difficulty you faced, as to whether or not come to my aid, or leave and take your loved one to safety. I'm glad you took the latter option, as sincerely hope you never have to experience such mind snapping pain.

Look after the one you love Ken. Hold her close and never let go and you'll never regret it my friend. Not even for a second. Let your love take flight and dance amongst the stars. My own love sunk like a rock.

Hopely she won't scorn you like she did myself. Then again, no one really liked me much.

Yolei Inoue. Dammit Yolei if you treat Ken the same way you did me then you sure as hell don't deserve his love. Don't think I didn't know about what you say behind my back. For such a nerdy girl, you were such a favoured resource of gossip amongst the 'popular girls'. You shot down any and every chance of a girl taking interest in me... what the hell did I ever do to you to derserve this?

Cody. How could one so young be so serious and brooding. You'll do enough of that during your teen years if anything. Enjoy life as child Cody, and no matter what, do not be influenced by foolish actions or follow your friends blindly into any suspect situation. Relish the carefree life of a child Cody, because as you get older, you'll be given the burden of responsibility and all childish nature will be forced aside, to be forgotten. I can overlook your actions, because of the loyalty you have for Yolei. I just hope your loyalty won't come back and bite you in the ass.

T.K. Takashi. Damn you. What the hell did I ever do to you, other than befriend Kari!? But somehow, the moment you returned, Kari diverted all her attention to you, leaving me left out and alone. And for some strange reason, I became the target for all your pent up contempt and anger that you had held in over the years. In the eyes of others, you weren't capable of doing wrong, because you were T.K. Takashi, who was partnered with an Angel Digimon and given the Crest of Hope. Not me, however. I was the dark and dingy Davis, where all misfortune had spawned from. All because I made friends with Kari.

Every little mishap I ever had, was magnified to such an obscene scale by your laughter, and exaggerated lies with the aid of Yolei. Yet whenever luck wasn't shining as brightly on you as it was the day before, it was swept away and hidden because you were T.K. Takashi and you weren't capable of such misfortune.

Kari Kamiya. An accursed life, tormenting me at every turn. A blessed life, watching you smile. Your smile and happiness not a direct product of mine, but you are happy none the less. A longing to make you happy, to make me happy for eternity burns within my heart. It still burns as fiercely as the day I realized I cared for you,despite the pain and anguish you placed me through.

This sentimentality is useless. Unless of course you are some kind of madman that enjoys putting yourself through this kind excruciating emotional torture. I never really understood the power of Love, having never experienced Love from others myself. The feelings I have for Kari, I am uncertain. Is it love? Is it real? Most likely an obsession. Ugh...to be compared to stalker. How pathetic.

To hate you and help you. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Friendship. To draw strength from your comrads. Courage. To lead your comrads into battle with Courage unwavering. Friendship and Courage combined to birth a Miracle.

Am I the Miracle? If so then Azulongmon help us all.

T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya.

A match made by destiny?

Ugh. I cannot stand those who believe in 'pre-destined' couples.

More like a match spawned from jealousy.

Jealousy of my friendship with Kari, that may have bloomed into something else. That something else I have no idea. Maybe hate. Hate over the difficulty I face trying to live up to your standards, to be worthy of your brothers goggles. To take my place along side all of you who have each earnt your place in the eyes and hearts of eachother.

Not me. I'm still an outsider. I have yet to gain your respect but quite frankly, I really don't care or want it. I gained respect from the older Digidestined, yet I was still to be accepted amongst the newer, younger group, barring my best and only friend Ken. Hmph. How ironic. To have an outsider bring another outsider into a group, and still be an outsider while the newer one is welcomed.

I've tried endlessly, to earn your respect but all it gained me was just more ridicule, rumours and scorn.

But its just not worth it. I doubt my presence will be missed.

Signed, Davis Motomiya

~*~

_You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in all the awful things you put me through  
You take away, if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken..._

~*~

* * *

_'Hmm..it's Christmas. It was about this time four years ago I left. It was also the end of Malo Myotismon..as well as the end of other things..'_

_'I guess I've changed alot since then....'_

He stopped thinking, and continued strolling down the main street at a leisurely pace, clearing a path of snow with his shoes. Despite the cold, icy weather, people were in high spirits where one smile to another would be more contagious than the flu.

He stopped outside a small arcade, where all the latest games were. Amongst them were the viciously popular 'Dance Games' and 'Music Games.'

He shuffled inside, his legs still slightly numbed from the biting wind outside. He looked about, and walked over to counter. Handing over his money, he was given in exchange a handful of tokens.

He strolled past all the new fangled games, over to the older games. 'King of Fighters 2001.'

He leaned over slightly, and slipped a token into the coin slot, the familiar intro music adding to the already blaring music.

* * *

He stepped back outside, into the biting cold, after shifting from machine to machine, beating each one once. Quite a long list indeed. All of them older games, but still rather popular amongst their followers.

No longer did the top scores read, _'KEN'_ but now _'DAI'_.

His moves in the game were swift and precise, taking his time to calculate the situation then countering with brutal force, or a full on total assault, displaying who exactly was in charge. In his younger years he was brash and arrogant, charging headlong into danger with absolute disregard for the consequences or planning before hand. It was amazing what pain could do to alter your perspective

He had filled out since he was a kid, his spiky afro now cut shorter into a more tamable mass of spikes. His sister aswell had changed, with all the right curves in the right places and no longer having an even larger mass of spikes than her brother. She had developed into a beautiful young lady, and long, silky maroon hair. No longer did she chase the boys. The boys *now* chased her.

The only thing about him that had actually remained the same since his youth, was the difficulty he had making friends. True friends.

Who wouldn't talk about you behind your back, or ridicule your misfortune.

He gave up trying to make friends long ago, finding it easier to keep to himself and not burden others with his problems. If he told anyone his problems, they would most likely spread it around until it evolved into a hideous rumour which had no truth to it at all. It was like that before, so he kept to himself. Yamato said it was too hard to keep things bottled up, but he was going to prove he was stronger than that.

He continued down the street, into the chilling wind. He shivered slightly, but ignored it and continued on. 

_'Why did we have to come back......?'_

After pausing for a moment he noticed something. _'Dammit. I'm hungry.'_

* * *

He had spotted a burger parlour nearby, and didn't hesitate for a moment as he set off in its direction.

_'Haha...Demi Veemon will be angry that I went without him. Nevermind. I'm too hungry right now.'_

As he passed through the doors, and into the warmth of the building, the soft smell of burgers wafting through the air. He walked up to the counter, and ordered himself a meal, and an even larger one for his partner which he stuffed into his bag.

"Digimon partner," he explained to the trainee at the counter.

The trainee nodded in understanding. "Aww yeah. I know the feeling. My little brother has a Gizamon and we have a couple of Meramon out back in the kitchen."

"Meramon?"

"Yeah, they're the ones responsible with cooking most of the food. Uptight control freaks, but boy can they cook!"

"Yeah, well I'll take your word for it."

"SHURA!!!"

The trainee stiffened at the sound of her name barked out harshly.

"Oh shit!!" She hurriedly straightened herself up, and tried to make herself look busy.

"Oh, stop bullshiting Shura. What the hell were you were doing exactly!?" It seemed her boss had shown up, displaying his condescendant attitude to the fullest.

"Helping the customers...," was her meek reply, despite her earlier composure.

"Hah. You helping someone? Like hell I'm sure."

A furious blush arose, as her face began to heat up. The short, seriously overweight thing chuckled to himself then turned his sleazy gaze to the young man and his face creased into a smile. "I'm sorry sir. I hope she was no incovenience whatsoever."

His eyes narrowed, as the bastard's face strained to keep the mask of kindness up, and his voice dripping with falseness.

"There was no inconvenience until you dragged your fat ass over here and began insulting your own employee, then addressing me with false kindness you greasy pile of shit. Now drag yourself back into whatever hole you struggled out of this morning and leave me to take my food before I lose my appetite from the sight of your face you ugly bastard." 

His voice was cold and harsh, displaying no emotion whatsoever. He grabbed his meal, turned around, and left. The older man was seething, his face ablaze in red, and a furious looking vein threatnening to burst. As he stepped outside, he heard the irate man scream, "SHURA, YOU'RE FIRED!!! GET YOUR ASS **OUTTA HERE!!**"

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently, as it was not his problem, even if he was indirectly responsible. _'Too bad.'_

As he continued on, he was accompanied by another person who had just caught up to him. Glancing sideways he noticed it was the girl from the burger place, with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

Without even turning to address her he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"He never really liked me, ever since I rejected his son's greasy ass. But anyway, I smacked him over, before taking off," Shura explained.

"With my stuff of course," she added.

"So what do you want?"

"Well, I want to say thanks for back there....for standing up for me....he used to always give me a hard time..."

"I don't care."

"Oh..." 

They continued on in silence, until Shura abruptly stopped. For some reason unknown to him, he paused and turned around to see what she was upto. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her strip off the uniform of her former employment, in the middle of the street, in plain view of everyone.

_'Niiice...,'_ he thought as he saw underneath her blue shirt.

As she pulled a black hooded jumper over herself from inside her bag, her cheeks flushed slightly as she caught his gaze with his own. She had gotten used to the oogling but somehow this guy seemed different, in a darker way.

He didn't realise he was staring until she grinned at him. "_Like_ what you see?" she smirked. He allowed himself an ever so brief smirk, then continued walking. Frowning slightly, she quickly fixed up her clothes, slung her bag back on and ran after him.

"I just kinda realised something...."

"Ahh, the wonders of thought," he responded with a sarcastic edge.

Ignoring him, she introduced herself. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Shura Oniyaki,"

"_Oniyaki_?...what kind of last name is Demon Scorcher?"

She laughed a bit. "It's a kinda long story."

"Nevermind then."

"What about you? You know my name, but I don't know yours?"

There was silence.

"C'mon, whats your name?"

"You're not going to let this pass will you?"

"Nope."

"Too bad, it's not going to happen."

Shura gave up her questions, finding they got her no where. It seemed he didn't really want to talk. They continued walking in silence, weaving in and out of the constant traffic of Christmas shoppers. ***BLIP***. He paused, straining his ears to find what the strange beeping was. ***BLIP***. There it was again. After another few moments he heard it once more.

***BLIP***

"Hmm?"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blue and white digivice. After scanning through the various screens, he found the reason for the reaction from the device.

_'Shit!! Not now!!,'_ his mind screamed at him.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath, as he quickly glanced around amongst the crowd, looking for someone or something.

"Whats the problem?" inquired Shura. He didn't hear her.

_'Fuck. Some of the other Chosen are nearby. I can't let them know I'm here...not yet,'_ he thought to himself. He watched in silent anger, as the dots got closer and closer to his radius, the beeping becoming more constant until he heard the one voice he had desperately hoped not to hear. He had already forgotten that he had given up on hope years ago.

"...Davis...?"

"Shit," he muttered, as he heard her voice. "Too late..."

He turned around, reluctantly, not wanting to face her or the others yet. As he faced her, he found that he was not the only to have changed over the years. His cold, unfeeling gaze locked onto hers, as he stared into her soft brown eyes. A quick once over saw that she had definitely changed alot, her body maturing. When he left, she still held the cuteness of youth, but now after four years she had definitely left cuteness behind, and embraced the body of a gorgeous young woman. Her hand which had always sought out comfort with others, snaked out and squeezed gently on her companions hand for reassurance, and the gesture was returned.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking time to compose himself. He had not spent the last four years practically alone, going through absolute shit and building impregnable walls of emotional seclusion to have them all torn down in a few seconds. All the horrid experiences he ever had since meeting her, all flooded back into his memory, still as fresh and crisp as the day it occurred.

His cold mask of unfeeling he wore, creased into a icy glare, chilling her right through her essence, beyond the frosty touch of the snow.

"Get the **fuck** away from me Kamiya."

"But, Davis-"

"I'm not going to say it again. Get away from me."

Turning on his heel, Davis walked away from her, ignoring the glare he could feel burning into his back and shutting out the image of those beautiful brownish eyes full of confused emotion.

Taking her chances, Kari bit her lip, and relinquished her grip on T.K.'s hand and ran after Davis with small, hesitant steps. As she caught up to him, she placed her hand onto his shoulder, causing him to stop and slowly turn around until she stood face to face to Davis, Davis having an obvious height advantage. As she looked into his brown eyes, she found that the bright spark that was once there, no longer remained, only utter coldness. Without warning, she was flung away into the snow by some powerful force, landing roughly. Davis didn't even grimace at the sight.

"Kari!!!" yelled T.K., rushing to her side. "You ok?" he asked her. A small nod was her response.

"Davis....," her companion growled, letting his anger become known, his hand tightening into a fist, faint wisps of white light emanating from his hand.

"No Takashi. Don't _even_ try."

"We'll see about that," he replied. And with that, T.K. lunged forward, his arm extended, a tail of white light following it.

Davis weaved to the side, easily dodging the attack then retaliated with a swift blow to T.K.'s exposed flank. As T.K. grimaced in pain, Davis then drove his fist into his gut, then cracked his fist against T.K.'s jaw, causing him to stumble momentarily. Feeling no remorse whatsoever, Davis then clamped his hand around T.K.'s throat, and wretched him over against the wall and smashing him against it with brutal ease. Davis then snarled, and hoisted T.K. up against the wall, with uncanny strength. A flash of energy surged up his arm and flooded into T.K., erupting into a flaring blaze of gold light. Having not finished with his brutal act, T.K. was then dragged from the wall and driven into the ground, where he was engulfed into a another searing flash of gold light edged with pain.

When the light had subsided, an unconscious T.K. lay fallen on the ground, shallow breaths pacing in and out. The snow around him had receded, the flare of ki melting it easily. The public was no where in sight, after the first bright explosion of light, they had all fled, with a few onlookers remaining. Shura had backed off a fair distance, but was still there to witness what had happened. And it was no secret. It seemed various Chosen around the world were gifted with wondrous abilities, having some link to the Digital World. The Odaiba Chosen of Japan were no different, with each member slowly gaining some ability in one element or another. The children were not reprimanded and taken into custody by the government of their home nations, having believing that if the children were responsible enough to handle saving the world with only their monster friends, then they would be responsible enough to handle their special gifts. There were incidents when the Chosen Children actually used their gifts in public, but that had been in the most extraodinary of instances.

Davis raised himself from his crouched position, an unreadable expression upon his face. He glanced around, and found that the streets were bare, and that Shura looking on in fearful awe. Without even pausing, he turned around and began walking off from the scene, not even caring about the status of T.K.. That was until he heard a shrill, piercing scream, and the area became engulfed within a flash of fuchsia coloured light.

Turning around, he saw that Kari had also accessed her abilities, and was floating in mid air, with a sphere of purplish pink energy surrounding her. But it wasn't Kari who was floating in mid-air. Kari's conciousness had been forced to take a back seat as her own special gift took control for the first time in a feral manner, and all she could do was was watch from inside her own head. It was almost as if her Crest power was reacting to Davis...

Davis growled to himself, as he settled into a defensive stance, crackling outbursts of golden ki blazing from his hands.

Kari had a knack for accessing her powers in the most dire of situations, like during her first trip to the Digital World, she enabled Agumon to warp digivolve into Wargreymon to defeat Machinedramon, and when Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon without the aid of the Crest of Light when she was stuck within the Dark Ocean. It seemed that this was a dire situation for her.

With another scream, the sphere surrounding doubled in size, destroying everything that came into contact with it. Her soft brown eyes had disappeared, becoming totally white and giving her the appearance of omnipotence. Slowly, she raised her arms up by her sides, then with one swift motion, she flung the sphere surrounding her at Davis, the ball carving its destuctive path through the thick concrete. As the ball advanced towards Davis, Kari collapsed onto the hard ground, its chilling touch clearing her senses and allowing her to regain control over her body once more. She looked up and watched in horrific awe, as her fuchsia blast tore its way towards Davis, and he made no motions to avoid its path.

As the blast seemingly quickened in its pace, it reached dangerously close to Davis, until he outstretched his arms above himself, and with a roar he struck the ground, releasing a swift charge of blistering golden ki that whipped up and surrounded him, splitting the ground around him with sickening ease.

As the angry flare of ki blazed on, the fuchsia ball collided against it and instantly began dissapating under the contact, like deleted data in the Digital World. Kari watched in awe, almost fearful, as Davis disposed of her attack. As soon as there was no remains of her attack, Davis visibly relaxed, and the golden aura surrounding himself flickered briefly before disappearing. Without a second thought, Davis turned around and left, leaving Kari to deal with the unconscious T.K..

Kari slowly managed to get to her feet, having feeled totally drained after her brief moment of omnipotence. The streets were still bare, after Davis's attacks, so she trudged over slowly to T.K.'s unconscious form. As she reached T.K., she dropped to her knees, suprised at how feeble she was at the moment. As she hit the cold ground again, another figure rushed over to her side. Glancing sideways, Kari found it was the girl that was accompanying Davis. Wordlessly, Kari pulled up her D-Terminal, and began a short e-mail.

_*Tai please help. Davis is back and T.K. is hurt...  
Oh god, hurry Taichi...*_

~*~

_I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

~*~

* * *

The music part is from the 'Points of Authority' by Linkin Park and the last part is from 'Crawling in the Dark' by Hoobastank. I've no affiliation with either of them.

* * *


	2. Dark Revelations

Dark Revelations 

**Of Tarnished Dragons and Golden Angels**

By Dickie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the digimon card game or anime. 

Author notes: Alrighty then. Apologies to all those waiting for an update. Thanks to all who reviewed. And yes I know Davis's behaviour seems a bit off, especially with his speech. It'll explain itself later in the story, along with what happened to him. And I apologise in advance for the apparent crapness of this chapter.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

_One ring._

There was slight movement.

_Two rings._

The figure moved again through the tangle of sheets.

_Three rings._

The figure shifted once more and made an attempt to drown out the ringing.

_Four rings._

_Five rings._

His irritance had become the single thought in his mind and let out a frustrated growl. 

_Six rings._

A hand appeared, fumbling around the bedside table, knocking over books, cd's and the alarm clock. After finally finding the phone, the receiver was haphazardly picked up and yelled into.

"DAMMIT WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT!? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME **SLEEP HERE!!**"

"Matt, drag your spiky headed ass out of bed cause its already way past noon, and then haul it over to the hospital. Somethings come up."

"Well what is it!?" He was obviously pissed off about being woken up. After all, he did spend the night before skulling it back with his band, before staggering home drunk at four in the morning.

"I don't have the time to explain, this phone card is about to run out of credit. Just get to the bloody hospital within the next hour okay fuck-stick?."

"Bloody bastard," Matt muttered, "You better have an explaination for this Tai."

"I damn well do."

_*Click.*_

Growling to himself, he lifted his head from the pillow. After some moments, he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out of it, he thought about what Tai had just told him.

_'Somethings seriously not right here...'_

Shrugging it off, he got up out his bed, leaving it in a tangled mass of sheets. After tearing the curtains open, he rummaged through the growing pile of clothing he had only worn once since they had gone through the laundry. After quickly finding some jeans, and a t shirt that were decent enough, he left for the bathroom. 

'A bit of cold water should wake me up,' he thought. 10 minutes later, he was out the door of his apartment, his hair its usual perfection, heading for the hospital.

_'Don't worry T.K....'_

* * *

"Davish!!"

Allowing himself a small *almost* smile, Davis welcomed his small Digimon partner as it scampered up his leg and perched smartly onto his shoulder. "How was your day Demiveemon?"

"It was the besht Davish!! Jun took me shopping!!! And we met all her friends!! They were really cool Davish!! And then one of them sat me in their lap which was really warm, and then later I snuggled up to them on their chest!! Those thingsh are really soft!!"

Giggling at her brothers arched eyebrow, Jun replied "I guess Demiveemon is macking it better than you eh Davis?"

"Whatever Jun."

***Sniff***

"Davish whats that smell?"

Before Davis could respond, the small blue and white creature had already managed to find its way into his backpack. After some rummaging around, it emerged, furiously munching away at some fries he had found. Happy with his find, he wolfed down the rest, and then hopped out, a packet of fries held awkwardly in his hands. With surprising grace, the blue Digimon made its way onto the couch and into it's previous seat next Jun, his fries placed beside him.

Walking into the kitchen and pulling the rest of the food from out of his bag, he called out to the occupants in the living room, "The rest of it is on the kitchen bench."

Calling back, Jun replied "So how was your day Davis."

"Nothing special."

She was a bit surprised at his response, which was usually a dismissive grunt.

"Probably put someone in hospital, but thats it."

"Yeah sure Davis."

Davis had already entered his room, shutting the door behind him as she spoke. Jun frowned. She wasn't too sure about what Davis had said, there really was no sarcastic edge to his voice and she _was_ aware of what he could really do. Like he was actually telling the truth. Jun quickly took the remote from Demiveemons possession, ignored his protests and began to flick through the TV channels.

"Don't worry Demiveemon, it won't be long. I'm just checking something..."

After flipping through various channels, she found nothing. As she tossed back the remote to Demiveemon, it bounced on the couch cushion, then flipped off the couch and hit the floor, the batteries popping out.

"Sorry bout that Demiveemon,"Jun said as she got down to pick the items up, "I'll pop 'em back in then it'll be sweet."

The instant the batteries were placed in their correct space, Jun's hands accidently switched the channel over to an image of sizable destruction.

**~~Today inside the Odaiba Shopping District, a clash of sizeable force occured, between what were most likely either Digimon or Digidestined, considering the amount of damage caused.~~**

Whilst the reporter spoke, several images appeared on screen, displaying the destruction. A rough and jagged trench had been carved into the concrete, the snow around it about a metre away from the edges.

**~~Two Digidestined were involved in the incident, and a third who has yet to be identified as either Digidestined or Digimon themselves. Eye witnesses say the one responsible for taking down both Digidestined was provoked into doing so, after an attempt to leave the situation. Our sources state, that the two taken down, were Takeru Takashi and Hikari Kamiya. There are also rumours of the return of Daisuke Motomiya, but this has yet to be confirmed.~~**

Upon the screen, was shown an image of a young child skating, obviously someone videoing a family member, but as a bright flash of light was spotted out of the corner of the screen, the camera panned around to see a figure drag someone else from a wall and then drive them into the ground. From there, another bright flash was emitted.

**~~But it was it was this act that had caused the damage.~~**

Through the shaky camera work, what was seen was a huge sphere of fuschia light, cutting through concrete and the front of the buildings, and what appeared to be a figure of a person settled into some kind of protective stance, a strange golden glow being emitted from him. After the cameraman suffered another bout of shakiness, an outburst of golden light appeared, easily disposing of the pink ball. It was then the footage cut out.

**~~Although Police are investigating the matter with the Digital Taskforce, they are reluctant to comment on any thing.~~**

"Holy shit..."

* * *

"Guess you saw what happened right?" said Taichi, using the remote to turn off the TV, watching the same TV report before returning his attention to Matt.

"How the hell did this start up..?"

"I seriously have no idea."

"Man... what a mess. People were just starting to get used to the fact that some Destined were especially gifted and now this thing happens."

Tai ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, you're right... could we count on your parents to help play this thing down in the media?"

"Yeah, Mom's already on the story, seeing as both her kids are Digidestined and Dad's got a bit of clout around the TV Station so I don't think he's going to let us be made out as monsters."

"Sweet, then we won't have to worry too much about the media blowing this thing outta perspective. Hell, we even have supporters high up the chain of things so I don't think we have much to worry about."

"Yeah you hope," said Matt as he slumped down onto the couch. "Guess we better call the others here."

* * *

Walking at an impressive rate, despite the hindrance of snow and shoppers, a young man with intelligient black eyes and frizzy red hair and a laptop carry bag held tightly in his grip, continued his brisk pace, with his friend trailing him from behind at a small distance. He paused momentarily to let her close the small gap between them. Once she finally was in parallel to himself, he decided to make a little small talk with another like minded person with himself.

"What on earth could have possibly have done that to one of the Digidestined. And to Kari and T.K. no less."

"Beats me...," said Yolei, lost in her own thoughts. Izzy was slightly disappointed that his minor attempt at making some conversation was shot down but continued one walking. He however, despite all his book smarts and computer genius, was not quite so perceptive in the field of such things like feelings and was oblivious to the subtle signs of distress.

"I guess we'll have to find out from T.K. and Kari themselves. C'mon, we're almost there."

Izzy quickened his pace trudging through the snow, with Yolei following behind him. As they entered the hospitals main entrance, they met up with Joe who had just finished his shift there. Now a trio, they all headed up to meet with the rest of the Digidestined who were already gathered there in the hospital. As the three finally entered the room where Kari and Takeru were being kept, the noticed the dark looks upon everyones face.

"Whats with the faces? Did someone die?"

Joe cringed at the angry glares shot at him by Tai and Matt. "Jeese, I try to lighten things up and I get visual death threats."

"That was a bad joke Joe," said Matt, still glaring.

"Sorry Matt."

"Whatever. Just sit your ass down so we can get on with this."

"Okay, okay," said Joe in mock surrender and took up the vacant seat next to Mimi, whereas Izzy and Yolei joined Ken and Cody on the small couch in the room.

"Well, since everyone's here, we might as well get started. I'm sure you guys have the seen news."

Everyone nodded. "Good. Then you've probably figured out that Kari was involved somehow."

"Get on with it Tai," bristled Matt.

"Okay. Here's what happened. Hikari and Takeru were out doing whatever they do at that age, and they encountered someone or something. According to the news reports, the thing was provoked into attacking Kari and T.K, which I find damn hard to believe. The first flashes of light were the attacks that took down T.K., and Kari was the one who created the pink ball of energy, and logic dictates that only a Digimon or Digidestined could be capable of such."

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the room, although Ken however had an expression of skeptiscm on his face, but he was unsure of mentioning anything. He really didn't want to be the one to bring up such a touchy subject but it had to be done. He owed it to him to say the least.

"You guys," he started and waited momentarily as they turned their attention to him. "You saw that those flashes of light were golden right?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" questioned Mimi.

Izzy paused from typing on his laptop and spoke up. "What Ken is saying is that the colour of those flashes is what is going to lead us to who was responsible for this. Like you guys already know, our gifts are linked to us and the Crests in a number of ways such as colour and element."

Izzy noticed a couple of blank expressions in the room and sighed. He opened up a file on his laptop that he had been working on and then swivelled it around so that the screen was facing towards the rest of the Destined.

At first, there was nothing but a blank screen, but then upon the screen, the title appeared, 'Digidestined 01'. Once it faded out an image of Tai and Agumon came up on screen, text appearing beneath them.

_Name: Taichi Kamiya and Agumon  
Crest Power: Courage  
Primary Element: Fire_

"I'll do someone else this time... like Joe," said Izzy who moved the laptop to face him once more and input a few more commands before returning it to the attention of the others.

_Name: Joe Kido and Gomamon  
Crest Power: Reliability  
Primary Element: Water_

"I don't mean to sound patronising and I am certainly well aware of your obvious intelligience but is it a little clearer to you guys?"

"Yeah, we got it now Izzy," said Sora, "Do you reckon you could match the colour of those light bursts from what we saw on the news?"

"Of course!!"

Sora smiled. "Good."

Izzy scanned through a number of files available, which was quite a number considering the amount of Digidestined children around the world but he eventually came across the file that best suited what vague information they had on the matter.

"I don't think you guys are going to like this," he said gravely as he spun the laptop around.

_Name: Davis Motomiya and Veemon  
Primary Crest Power: Miracles  
Seconardy Crest Power: Courage and Friendship  
Primary Element: Undefined_

* * *


	3. The Candidate

The Candidate 

**Of Tarnished Dragons and Golden Angels**

By Dickie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the digimon card game or anime. 

Author notes: Hmm... The last chapter got a better response than I had expected, despite its brevity in comparison to the first chapter. Once again, thanks to all who reviewed and to the two who helped me develop the Demon Scorcher. =P

Oh yeah and to Ran. Heh. The grabs were influenced by Kyo and Iori's grab, choke/slam and explosion of flames. And I never really noticed that Kari's giant pink ball was similar to Athenas Psychoball. And I think you mean 'Wild Bite' instead of 'Wicked Chew'...

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

Somewhere within the Digital World, far from the prying eyes of Azulongmon and his followers of light, a realm of darkness existed.

The Dark Ocean.

A world a total opposite to the world of light. The shadows ruled this realm, with any traces of light near non existant. Within the shadowy depths of the inky waters was large dome structure, crafted from what seemed like solid darkness, radiating an unearthly feeling of negativity. Inside the domed building, various rooms were found, filled with different types of Digimon, ranging from Rookie level to Ultimate, all plotting their own intentions for what lay ahead in time.

Deep into the heart of the structure was the largest room, filled with various screens set into the walls, used for observing the world outside the Dark Ocean. Sickenly sweet screens of baby Digimon at Primary Village unnerving even some of the most hardened Digimon with the Dark Ocean, the desert wastelands of Server, and what was once Devimon's domain, File Island. In the centre of the room was a round console of sorts, with a black pool of water that seemed to give off an especially dark vibe, with various cables and wires leading off from it. At the back of the room hidden in the shadows was Dagomon, the ruler of the Dark Ocean. As the giant Digimon sat motionless in the thick shadow, the piercing glow of his red eyes being the only thing that made him visible, a smaller Digimon approached him with careful steps.

Dagomon was of only Ultimate level himself, but he knew how to draw on the power of the Dark Ocean, which was what lead him to triumph over Daemon when he arrived into the Dark Ocean courtesy of the Digidestined. Daemon had immediately assumed leadership of the Dark Ocean, much to Dagomons annoyance. Of course, Dagomon did not escape unscathed from his battle with Daemon over rulership in the Dark Ocean. A vicious battle took place, the small part of landscape of the Dark Ocean pock marked with several craters, and a near bottomless ravine carved into the ocean, with swirling black water pouring into it. 

Hidden in the shadows were a variety of cables and wires, all connected up to Dagomon. His life support. The wires collected the fading data from Dagomon and channeled them through to the console in the centre of the room and then lead back and re-loaded into Dagomon. A slow process of healing, but the only process available to them.

"Umm... M-Master..."

"What," The harsh voice questioned, his glowing red eyes now directed towards the rookie.

"I th-think we discovered t-the c-candidate..."

"Show me."

"Y-yes sir."

Immediately complying with his masters request, the small Digimon turned around and snapped its fingers, other rookie level Digimon taking it as the order to input a few commands into various other systems. After a bit of rumbling, the surface of the water on the centre console flashed over, and a small object arose from within the black water. The source of the Dark Oceans power and Dagomons health.

The Digiegg of Darkness.

After a few moments, it emitted an odd glow before suddenly engulfing the room in a blinding flash, much to the annoyance of Dagomon. When the flash disappated, the Digiegg was projecting an image of nude human female above the central console.

"I take it that this is the candidate for the Digiegg of Darkness." The harsh gravelly voice rumbled, as its sharp glowing eyes remained focused ahead of it. Dagomons glowing red eyes had caught sight of something on the projection and demanded his servant to enlarge the projection. After another few beeps, the thing that had made the design clear was obvious. On the small of her back, just above her seemingly flawless rear-end was some Japanese symbols. Dagomon read the symbols clearly, the rest of the Digimon being rather ignorant. "The Demon Scorcher... interesting."

After Dagomons inspection, the holographic image was reduced back to its original size, a life size holographic image of a human female about 15 or 16 years old at a relatively normal height for most girls her age, her body obviously maturing into a gorgeous young lady. She had long jet black hair, with honey brown highlights framed around her face. Through the stray bangs of hair were a pair of sharp green eyes, the hair over her eyes adding a seemingly mysterious feel to her pretty face. Upon her chest were a pair of firm breasts or average size. Her smooth flat stomach flowed into a slim waist and curvy hips, leading into long elegant legs. Her slender, naked form was rotating at a slow revolution, her more intimate details hidden within an eerie purple and black glow.

"But sir, there are also other complications..."

The larger demon beast Digimon emitted a thunderous rumble. "Such as?"

"We've also found that there is another possible candidate..." The smaller Digimon winced as he delivered the news, fearing his masters wrath would be taken out upon his lowly rookie level.

"The other candidate master..."

Before the Digimon could announce what could possibly could've lead to its deletion, the dark Digiegg projected yet another image from its storage unit. This time a young male, nude aswell and about the same age as the girl. He had bluish, black hair about shoulder length, in a rather feminine hair style. His clear blue eyes were once filled with the negative emotions that the realm thrived on, but now shone with kindness that he had almost lost once. His form had a slight definition of lean muscle, all encased within lightly tanned skin, was also bathed in a purple and black glow.

"The Digimon Emperor..."

* * *

A teenage girl sat in her acquired seat, outside the room filled with quite possibly the most well known and respected Digidestined in the world. Two of those Digidestined, were confined to bed, although one was suffering from severe exhaustion more than anything. The attack had happened yesterday, with the media calling it the 'Digital Rift', with bits and pieces of information about the past of the Odaiba Digidestined leaking out, through sources unknown. Most likely people from their school. She was contacted by one of the Digidestined earlier in the morning and asked to come over to the hospital. She had left her number with the girls older brother, just in case something came up. And something did come up.

_'Aww man... what the hell happened to those guys...?'_

She had witnessed the events first hand, shocked at the sheer brutality of the first attacks and his total disregard for them afterwards. It was safe to say that she didn't sleep well that night. Most people considered knowing one of the Odaiba Destined an honour, but the person whom she found was called Davis considered those two in bed practically scum, and wanted nothing to do with them. And when he was finished he just left. Not caring, not anything.

_'He was so cold... so empty...but...why?',_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice. She glanced sideways and found herself talking to another of the Odaiba Digidestined.

"Hey, you're the one who helped Kari and T.K. right?"

"Uh, yeah thats me."

"Umm, can I ask what your name is?"

"Yeah, its Shura. Shura Oniyaki."

She smiled dimly. "I'm Sora Takenouchi. Do you mind coming in? We'd like to know what happened, and from what Kari has managed to tell us you were with Davis yesterday."

"Davis? You mean the guy who took down that other guy and chick?" Sora nodded. "I'm assuming Kari is the chick and T.K. the guy?"

"Yeah..." Shura could tell Sora was finding it hard to believe that one of the very same people responsible for help save both the real world and the Digital World was capable of such actions.

"Lead the way."

Sora nodded again and then turned on her heel and entered the room behind her. Shura followed behind slowly, knowing that she would most certainly feel awkward and out of place in the room. As Shura entered the room, she noticed the looks of confusion and despair on the faces of the Digidestined. Glancing over towards the bed she noticed Kari sitting up in bed, just finishing off what had been served for breakfast there at the hospital. She glanced over at Shura with a dim smile upon her face. T.K. was still unconscious, lying in his bed. Shura looked around the room at the various Digidestined of Odaiba. The ones who lead the rest of the Digidestined of the world to defeat Malomyotismon. Everyone else had barely noticed her arrival into the room. Frowning slightly at their ignorance, Sora announced Shuras presence in a clear audible voice.

"Guys, this is Shura."

Tai looked up at the newcomer noted her appearance then looked back down. She was dressed in casual clothing, a pair of casual jeans, a little low slung considering the weather was hugging her hips and thighs and flaring towards the bottom, a pair of grey and red sneakers, a light blue and white jacket with the sleeves rolled up halfway, again ignoring the current state of weather and a thick black scarf wrapped around her neck. 

Frowning once more, Sora began to introduce each member of the Digidestined.

"The one with the glasses is Joe, and the person next to him is Mimi." Both members greeted Shura.

"Thats Izzy with the laptop, and Cody sitting next him." Cody, remembering his manners greeted Shura whereas Izzy gave her a halfhearted "Hello," still focusing on his laptop.

"Thats Yolei and Ken-"

"'The Rocket' Ichijouji." Shura finished. Ken smiled at the mention of his old soccer nickname. "Just Ken 'll be fine."

"You already know who T.K. and Kari are." Shura nodded. "Those two are their older brothers, Matt and Tai."

Tai replied with a dismissive grunt, whereas Matt just ignored her completely. "Well, I guess that's everyone," said Sora.

"I guess you were the one with Davis," said Tai, shifting his attention from the pair of goggles in his hands. Worn by the same person who idolised him. They were so similar in some aspects, like their love for soccer and their natural ability to lead. But they were also very different in other aspects. The ability to make friends was an obvious one. Tai wasn't exactly the type who could make friends with anyone but he'd be willing to help out in what ways he could. A leader not only has to lead, but he also has to watch out for the ones he leads, and Davis did his best with that. A valuable lesson he learnt in the Digital World. But Tai at least had a group of friends who he could count on. He thought Davis did too, but he found that it was not the case. He still remembered Davis' words from his depature letter.

_***...I've tried endlessly, to earn your respect but all it gained me was just more ridicule, rumours and scorn... But its just not worth it. I doubt my presence will be missed...***_

"Well, then what happened?" Matt saw no point in bullshitting around and wanted Shura to get straight into it. He was always like this when it regarded the well being of his younger brother Takeru.

"You were with Davis yesterday. What happened?"

"Ok, ok jeese," said Shura, slightly annoyed at the blonde guys attitude.

"Don't mind Matt. He's just a little cranky."

"Just get on with it."

"Fine," huffed Shura. She paused momentarily to gather her thoughts. "I met Davis yesterday while I was working at the Burger Parlour a few blocks down from here. When he walked in, I sorta felt something different about him... like he was something special."

"Pff. You have no idea..." muttered Matt.

"Will you shut up and let me continue?" said Shura, glaring at Matt. Matt met her sharp green eyes with an icy blue stare of his own. After a few moments with neither side backing down, Matt finally averted his gaze and muttered, "Fine."

"Anyways, when Davis walked into the Parlour, I felt something special about him, and after getting fired for which he was indirectly responsible for, I decided to take off after him. Y'know, like a follow up to what I sensed about him. I didn't have any idea how 'special' he was until he met Kari and T.K.. It was then his seemingly calm and quiet aura about him suddenly went into overdrive when he met those two.

"Aura? What the hell are you on about? This ain't Dragonball Z."

Shura rolled her eyes, as the Matt interrupted once more. With a sigh, she decided to elaborate on what she had said. "Everyone has an aura. Y'know, a feeling about them that tells you what kind of person they are... well, to some extent."

She pointed at Tai. "He seems pretty confident, like a natural leader although something might be bugging him."

Jerking her head over to Kari, she spoke some more. "She seems like a kind enough person, willing to do alot for her friends... although something feels off..." she trailed off.

Matt snorted. "Pff. You could've gotten that out of any one of those damned magazines out there while you were waiting. There were those stupid articles written about us a couple years back."

Shura's expression darkened, and stormed over to Matt, her emerald eyes now holding some sort of ferocity within them, and looked straight into his cold blue eyes. "If I remember correctly, your _mother_ wrote some of those stupid articles. And anyway, from what I can tell about your _weak_ aura, you appear to be a distant and aloof asshole, but I can damn well tell you are fiercely protective of your little brother considering how damn annoying and impatient you've been you irritable, annoying son of a bitch!!"

Matt's expression was still creased with a glare of his own, directed at Shura. _'Uh oh,'_ thought the rest of the Digidestined. Matt was known to have quite an edge to insults, and could even reduce a ranting and raving Yolei to tears. Having grown up with a number of often annoying older siblings, Yolei was quite adept at slinging insults, which Davis was quite familiar with that particular apsect of Yolei. But her siblings were never as harsh as Matt.

The observing Digidestined were a little surprised when they a small smirk form on Matt's face as he still locked eyes with Shura. "Heh heh. I guess we can believe you..."

He sat back, seemingly satisfied that he could believe Shura and her story. "Go on," he said with a wave of his hand, settling in for the rest of the tale.

"As I was saying," said Shura, still a little ticked off but alot calmer, "He told Kari, to be blunt about it, to 'fuck off'. I repeat, 'fuck off'."

"Then what?" asked Tai. By now, all the Digidestined were listening quite intently.

"He said the same to T.K. and left. Or at least tried to, cause then Kari ran after him and thats when the shit hit the fan."

* * *

"Davish, Davish wake up!!"

The tiny blue dragon Digimon bounced up and down on his sleeping partner, waking him from his sleep. Groaning, Davis sat up in his bed, shifting the sheets off him and smothering Demiveemon.

"Shit, Demiveemon what time is it?"

"What's shit Davish?" replied Demiveemon, making his way out from underneath the thick blankets placed onto him.

"Huh? Argh... forget it Demiveemon, just tell me what time it is."

"It'sh almost 10 o'clock Davish!!"

"Ugh. Get out of here Demiveemon and go annoy Jun while I get dressed."

"Okie Davish." The energetic blue ball bounced out of the room singing his new found word along the way.

"Shit, shit shitty shit..." 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Davis shut the door to his room and began to try making his bed. After a while, he decided that his bed making skills weren't getting any better with each failed attempt so he left it as it was and went off to find something to wear. He found a pair of relatively clean, dark blue pants, a grey long sleeved t-shirt and pulled them on over his boxers and singlet. After finding some clean socks, he put them on as well and went off into the kitchen in search of something to eat.

Jun noticed her younger brother strolling into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Davis."

He grunted in reply.

"Pigs grunt Davis. People don't."

Davis let a wicked smirk creep upon his face. "Heh. What about all that grunting I heard when you were in the shower last night eh Jun? Showering with pigs yourself?"

Jun face flushed red as she scowled. She had *tried* to be quiet, and had woken up this morning in a particulary good mood, whether her nimble finger play the night before was responsible for it or not, and she was not about to let Davis spoil it for her. She watched Davis pull out a bowl from inside the cupboard and placed it on the kitchen counter before filling it with some sort of sugar loaded cereal.

"Mom and Dad are out for the day so I figured we could go Christmas shopping *little* brother." Jun smiled sweetly.

"Whatever Jun," Davis replied, from inside the fridge. He emerged with a bottle of milk in his hand and walked over to his bowl of cereal. "I have better things to do then be dragged around by you."

"Aww c'mon Dai, we hardly ever spend time together any more."

"Ever stopped to think there was a reason for that?" said Davis, making his way over to the couch with his bowl in hand to catch the last of the morning cartoons. "You couldn't stand me when we were younger. I don't think you were ever nice to be unless you got something in return. What's with the sudden change?"

"Please Dai..." Jun drawled out, reverting to the 'cutesy' voice that all females seemed to possess. Davis muttered to himself about whiny older sisters and the confusing nature of the opposite sex.

"If I agree will it get you off my back while I watch the rest of Batman?" growled Davis, tired of her incessant whining.

"Yep." grinned Jun.

"Fine," said Davis reluctantly agreeing. He just wasn't in the mood for her hassling and truth be told, he didn't actually have anything to do other than stay inside and muck around with Demiveemon. Speaking of Demiveemon, he heard the Digimons brand new song, consisting soley of a single word and slight variations as he entered the room.

"Shit shit shitty shitty shit shit..."

As the small blue creature caught sight upon his partner, he immediately greeted him in an impossibly cheerful tone. "Hi Davish!" Demiveemon waddled over to Davis and hopped over and picked himself one of the sugar loaded pieces of cereal from Davis's bowl.

"Nice song Demiveemon. Did Davis teach you that?"

"No I didn't," grumbled Davis through a mouth full of cereal, scowling at Demiveemon. The small blue creature had gotten into Jun's stash of candy and chocolate and then waltzing into the room in the middle of Pulp Fiction. The result being a sticky, chocolate smeared blue ball literally bouncing around the house, singing the word 'Fuck' at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah sure Davis, like I'd believe that."

"I think I heard it off Shouth Park," said Demiveemon, not particularly liking the way his human partner was looking at him. Before Jun could say anything, there was a swift and brief rapping on the door to their family apartment.

"Oh yeah Davis, I almost forgot to tell you," said Jun, just before opening the door.

"Jasmine is coming too!!"

The door opened to reveal a cute face with a slightly up turned nose, lush pink lips and sparkly blue eyes with light blue flecks. She was wearing a white turtleneck, with a red and white jacket over the top with both items being a size too small, with the jacket zipped up halfway, as well as a denim skirt reaching just below her knees with a split reaching half way up her thigh for ease of movement. She also had black stockings on, and a pair of pristine white sneakers, and wrapped around her neck was a red and gold scarf. Her honey gold hair cascaded freely behind her, reaching just above her bum, and was topped off with a small little wollen hat.

She spun around once and presented herself, "Ta da hun!!"

"Hey Jazz, you look great!!"

"Thanks hun, you don't look too bad yourself!!" Jasmine adjusted her skirt as she stood there. "It's just that this dress is just a little tight around the butt, y'know what I mean?"

Davis arched an eyebrow at that last remark, and glanced back from his position on the couch to see Jasmine showing the 'tight' area around her butt, with Jun looking on with a careful expression. He stifled an idignant snort.

_'Yeah right, I'm sure it's tight around there so you can show off your ass,'_ he thought, _'Which ain't too bad...'_

Glancing back, he noticed Demiveemon had already managed to consume half of his breakfast in the short time he was distracted.

"Jeese Demiveemon," groaned Davis as he picked him up by the scruff of his neck and plopped him onto the floor. "There's more cereal in the cupboard, so you can stop eating mine."

"Alright!!" he cheered as he bolted off towards the kitchen, past the two amused females.

"Oi Dai, this is Jasmine. You remember her right?"

Another grunt was his reply.

"Don't worry bout him, he's in a grunting phase."

"Aww ok."

"And don't you say anything about last night." Jun snapped before Davis could make his reply.

"Go and take a seat in the living room, I still gotta finish off making my coffee."

Nodding, Jasmine removed her shoes and padded into living room, a sweet citrus scent wafting behind her and took up a seat next to Davis. His gaze remained focused on the tv screen.

"Ya want anything?" Jun called from the kitchen.

Jasmine called back. "Nah, I'm fine, I had my breakfast before I came over."

Both Davis and Jasmine sat in silence while watching TV, until Jun came over, her cup of coffee in hand, finding herself a seat within one of the single seats.

"Hurry up Dai, we want to get going soon."

Groaning, Davis got up from his seat and placed his bowl into the kitchen sink, and dissappeared into the still dark hallway.

"Wow Jun, that brother of yours has gotten pretty cute," giggled Jasmine as she watched him walk off. Jun laughed along with her. "Don't let him hear that though, or else he'll be scowling all day."

"Hear _what_?"

Both girls straightened up as they saw Davis standing in the hallway, a toothbrush in his mouth and an arched eyebrow upon his face. "Don't worry, just hurry up and get ready." Jun waved her hand at him with a dismissive motion. Muttering to himself about the apparent dodginess of chicks, Davis dissappeared back into the hallway.

Ten minutes passed, and Davis finally re-emerged with his brown hair arranged in a spiked manner, and a black jacket on. Padding his side pocket to make sure he remembered his wallet, he looked on at Jun and Jasmine with an annoyed look on his face. "Well, are we going or what?"

Jasmine smiled at him, and got up off her seat on the couch and walked over to the door, where she left her shoes with Jun following suit. After Davis finally had his shoes on, he called out, "Demiveemon, watch the house okay? And try to leave some food for the rest of us, Mom ain't going shopping til Thursday!!"

"Okay Davish!! Bring me something!!"

"Yeah sure Demiveemon," Davis called back just before he shut the door to the apartment.

_'Ugh... letsee if I can handle a day with these two...' he thought darkly as he trudged off after them._

* * *

Oh yeah, could someone clear up who exactly is the big ass Digimon in the Dark Ocean? I think it's Dagomon, but I'm not too sure... o_O Any clarification on the matter would be great. Oh and I forgot to mention that Shura and whatever other introduced characters that are brought in are mine alone okay?

* * *


	4. Conflict Illusions

Conflict Illusion 

**Of Tarnished Dragons and Golden Angels**

By Dickie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the digimon card game or anime. 

Author notes: No I haven't died, and no I haven't forgotten about this fic. My phone line was disconnected so I had no phone or internet access for two months o_O.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

A pair of considerably- actually, depending on who you asked- good looking guys were walking towards the local mall, as the Odaiba Shopping District had been sealed off, and was currently under investigation by the Digital Taskforce. One would think that their unsually sullen expression amongst all the cheery shoppers would make the pair look out of place, but it was not the case. They more or less, looked like another late christmas shopper, with whatever they were after already being sold out.

"Do you believe her...?"

"Who? Shura?"

"Yeah, her."

"Not sure."

The pair continued walking in silence, despite their merry surroundings. Christmas shoppers still cruising around for presents for their loved ones, despite what had happened the previous day. The destroyed area had been taped off, and had become an investigation site for the Digital Taskforce. The Digital Taskforce was a relatively small organisation set up by the government just to calm the nerves of all those still fearing Digimon.

The majority of the public and the world had welcomed the arrival of Digimon, with the standard view of them not only being a fantastic partner and friend, but also as a sort of guardian.

Children were the only ones who had received partners, the only adult to ever have gotten a Digimon partner was Oikawa, who sacrificed his own body to help restore the Digital World. The Digimon were also, more or less a positive influence upon the children, although the more mischievous lot were a bit of trouble.

"Do you really think Davis could really have done that...?"

"I don't know... Davis is capable of alot of things. Both good and bad."

"I guess you're right. He did alot of stupid shit back then," said Matt, "But he also did a whole heap of good too."

"It's just too hard to acknowledge what he done yesterday."

"The younger guys really did something to him..."

"But what the hell did Kari and T.K. do to set him off like that?"

"Not sure. I never really ventured into that terrority with T.K. about Davis. He really didn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, I got the same reaction from Kari. I guess in his absence, Davis really did bring those two closer together... they both supported eachother and things went from there."

* * *

Back in the Dark Ocean, Tai and Matt were unaware that their presence was being monitored by the minions of Dagomon.

"Master, Courage and Friendship are going to encounter Miracles, but it appears as if there won't be a hostile encounter between the three of them."

"Activate the fog."

"But Master-"

With a motion of his decaying arm, the lord of the Dark Ocean disposed of the lower level Digimon. Before the data of the deleted Digimon could disappear, it was drawn in by a purple haze coming from the Digiegg of Darkness and was absorbed into it, which eventually flowed into Dagomon's broken form. He was revitalised a small amount by the small source of energy and repeated his command once more with his rumbling voice.

"Activate the fog. Through it, I shall be able to weave my influence through their inner doubt and manipulate the pair into eliminating that wildcard Miracles."

This time there was no hesitation in the matter, and the Rookies working around the computer systems hurried to comply with the order.

"Fog activated and gathering power!!"

Dagomon bowed its head in acknowledgement. "Good. Once the fog descends upon the bearers of Courage and Friendship, not only shall Miracles shall be swiftly dealt with, but there should be sufficient excess data for our plans to procede even further." 

* * *

"Whoa shit, where'd this freaky fog come from?"

"Who knows hon..."

The trio continued making their way through the snow and shoppers at a very leisurely pace, taking their time to oogle at anything that caught their eye. The rest of the public was rather ignorant to the unsettling grey mist that was slowly blanketing the are, and kept shuffling along with their Christmas Spirit. Davis still wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to come shopping with Jun. According to Jun, it would be good for him to be out and about in the Christmas Spirit but it was pretty much bollocks in his opinion. Although he did have to admit, Jasmine's skirt did display a great sight for him to glance at every now and then.

They continued on for a while, with Davis losing track of time until he was startled out of his thoughts when Jun barked out something at him.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"You hungry?"

"Meh, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself," said Jun, "Jazz and I are gonna go and grab some lunch."

"Whatever. Just lead the way."

Jun and Jasmine took the lead, Jasmines swaying behind taking up Davis' interest.

_'I really need to get a hobby.'_

His thoughts were broken when he felt a sudden flare of energy, aimed not at him, but at the pair at front of him.

"Jun, get out of the way!!"

The startled teen glanced back at her younger brother, who had already a mad dash towards herself and Jasmine.

"What the he-" Her words were cut short as he forcefully slammed into her, sending her sprawling onto the concrete. Without even pausing, Davis quickly latched onto Jasmine's wrist and swung her forward, causing her to trip and land in an uncomfortable heap with Jun, the snow quickly seeping through their clothing and soaking them. From her awkward pile up with Jasmine, Jun looked back and screeched at Davis in a piercing shrill.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAISUKE?!"

But out of nowhere, a massive ridge of ice ripped through the concrete, and where Davis once stood, was now a vicious column of jagged ice. Jun and Jasmine sat there in silence, staring at the rough beauty of the ice. Once again, Christmas shoppers began to flee from the scene, in a huge wave of anguish and terror. Moments passed before finally, Jun and Jasmine both heard a heavy thud onto the ground, despite all the noise from terrified shoppers and young children, emanating from behind the pillar of ice.

"Holy shit, Davis!!!"

Scrambling to her feet, Jun clambered over the ridge of ice to find him trying to get onto his feet. Making her way to his side as quickly as she could, she tried to help Davis get back upon his feet. But her efforts were in vain as she was shocked once more, as Davis shoved her aside again with even more force. He glanced around and took note of the strange grey fog that had suddenly enveloped the area around him.

_'Shit... somethings not right...'_

"Fuck off Jun... it's not safe for you here..."

"What the hell is going on Davis!? Goddammit, tell me what the hell is going on!!!"

"I said FUCK **OFF**!!"

Flinching at his harsh tone, she looked on at him with a mixed expression of confusion and fear. Despite feeling that his sisters gaze was upon him, Davis ignored it, focusing his gaze upon the two shadowy figures in the thick mist ahead, who were slowly advancing upon him.

"Goddammit Jun, get out of here now!!!"

Snapping his fingers, Davis' hand suddenly sparked up with a golden blaze of light, and with a snarl, Davis brought his hand up close to his face, then with an arcing sweep of the same arm he released a wave of gold ki, ploughing through the ridge of ice.

"Get going now!!" He barked at Jun pointing at escape route he had provided for them.

"C'mon Jun, we gotta go!!" Jasmine pulled on her best friends hand, trying to get not only herself, but Jun out of immediate danger.

"We can't go, Davis you're injured and I am not going to leave you here and get hurt!!"

"Now is not the time to be playing protective big sister Jun, get the hell out of here!!!"

"No way Davis, I'm not going anywhere!!!"

"You stupid bitch!!! You better get going now!!!"

***SLAP***

Jun's hand immediately found its way up to her face, where she found that it was Jasmine's hand that had made sharp contact. Stinging red welts were scored across her cheek, results from quite a heavy slap. Jun glanced up into the clear blue eyes of her best friend, and found more than concern in her eyes.

"Start thinkin' straight!! Your brother is right, we gotta get moving now!! I'll bet that ice thingy was aimed at us, and your brother knocked us outta harm's way!! The longer we're hanging around here, the more danger we'll be putting ourselves in, as well as Davis... he took that hit for us Jun, and how he managed to survive it is beyond me, but we _*hafta*_ move now!!"

"But Davis..."

"I have a really strange feeling that he'll be fine, but _*only*_ if we leave now."

Jun closed her eyes, to gather her thoughts before she answered. She couldn't help but feel that this situation could possibly turn into a repeat of what had happened four years ago. It was so hard for Davis back then. He went through too much pain, both physical and emotional and turned him into a cold unfeeling shell from his once bright and happy disposition. And she hated it. She wanted her brash, annoying younger brother back, not one who kept to himself and usually had a mono-syllabic vocabulary. And then they had move house, separating Jun from her best friend. Jun resented the move, but Davis was secretly pleased that they had moved far away from Odaiba, the source of all his pain.

As she opened her eyes once more, she had made her decision. "Okay, we're leaving."

Smiling lightly, Jasmine once more took a hold of Jun's hand. "Let's go then."

Both female teens ran off, through the gaping hole in the ice Davis had created. Just before she had passed the gap in the ridge, Jun called back over her shoulder "Be careful Davis."

Glad that his sister and her friend had finally left, he watched her disappear and mumbled to himself, "Careful? Yeah right."

Returning his gaze to the two figures who were already becoming more and more apparent through the mist, swirling blue energy surrounding one, with the other emanating reddish orange energy.

When they were finally visible, he groaned inwardly at the sight of both of them. Both Matt and Tai were standing before him, the spirit energy they had been emitting before seemed to double, at the mere sight of him. Tai's face was set in stone, seriousness carved into his features. Matt however, had a rather malevolent smirk on his lips, which eventually split into into a huge mocking grin.

"I guess it's time for a little payback eh?"

"Back off Matt, this is mine."

"Aren't you forgetting something? He seriously beat up on T.K., he barely touched Kari."

"If he gets the best of me, then you can have him all you want. I'm still going first."

"Bastard. I hope he does give you a bit of a smack around."

"Heh. Thanks for that."

Matt hung back as Tai advanced towards Davis, until he was about two metres away from him. Tai met Davis' steely glare with his own.

"That was a cheap shot," barked Davis.

"Like that stopped you from attacking Kari."

"That was different. You weren't even there."

"Whatever..."

The brittle awkward silence was shattered when Tai spoke once again. "You've changed Davis."

"Considering what I went through, I'm still surprised that there are still a few scraps of the old me left."

"They couldn't help it Davis...," said Matt in an irritable mocking voice.

"Bullshit!! Had you fucking bastards been in my position, I would have done _*anything*_ I could. I would never have abandoned you lousy sons of bitches," snarled Davis. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing on. "Forget it. That's not why _*you're*_ here."

Davis adjusted his clothing, making sure that he would have as little hindrances as possible during what was about to happen, and shifted into a loose stance. He wasn't taught how to fight by some master like how Cody was trained by his Grandfather in Kendo. The way he learnt how to fight was rough-housing with the Hazard kid, which would eventually turn serious, when they were both drawn in to that obscure place. Davis shook his head. It wasn't the time or place for such thoughts. He had more pressing matters at hand. Davis noted something. This didn't seem like Tai, whom he had seen before in a few scuffles. Tai had his own form during a fight, with a lot of openings in it but it suited him well enough. Tai stood before him, hands at the ready, when he formed a trio of floating orbs of flame, which zipped over and around him. He then hunched over, with his hands drawn into hooks, ready to claw and tear at his flesh.

His expression settling into a mask of pure determination, he parried the first flaming strike, swatting it away in an almost playful manner. Despite this, the rhythm of Tai's attack had not faltered, and followed with a second attack. Quickly bringing up his right arm parallel to his head, he blocked the follow up attack with the flat surface of his forearm. Gritting his teeth, he endured the immense heat and force created by the Digidestined of Courage's second strike, his jacket however not faring so well as the synthetic material began to melt and warp. From there, he noticed Tai was yet again launching another attack, this time a downward strike. Weaving backwards, Davis slipped past the attack rather easily, the tail of flames streaking harmlessly down past his face and prepared a counter attack in retaliation. But what caught him by surprise was that he had caught a glimpse of a smirk on Tai's face. Quickly glancing downwards, Davis had but one thought.

_'SHIT!!!'_

As Tai's white knuckled fist made contact against the icy concrete, a surge of glowing red energy poured forth from his arm and into the ground. The ground below them glowed like embers momentarily, before exploding into a flaming pillar of reddish orange ki, which originated from Tai and Davis who at the last moment did his best to defend himself from such an attack. The sheer force of the attack knocked Davis backwards, where he dissappeared out of sight into the dense fog of the Digital Field. As the orange particles of ki began to dissapate, Tai rose from his position, not even a look of remorse on his face.

"I guess it's over..."

"Shit, that was quick...."

"Hell yeah. Thought Miracles would put up a better fight than that..."

"I didn't even get shot at the bastard."

Wordlessly, Tai got up and headed off. He hadn't even made two steps before he heard the sound of snow being crushed underfoot. He turned around, eyebrow arching. Curious to what it was, Matt stepped forward, taking an inquisitive look into the fog. In the dense mist of the Digital Field, stood Davis, his ruined jacket discarded onto the ground next to him, still smoking slightly from the previous attack. Cold fury set in his eyes and seething determination etched upon his face, he snarled at both teens.

"You two... you're not Matt or Tai. Get the hell out of them."

The pair smiled demonically and spoke in unison, a warped slur of Tai, Matt and a rough scraping voice. "You're right boy. We're not Tai or Matt and quite frankly, we like these forms. It's not like you're in any position to demand anything."

"I'll just have to beat you out them then won't I?"

"We'll see about that boy," they both responded, before disappearing with unnatural speed into the grey mist in a contrasting blur of orange and blue.

* * *

"Master, Courage and Friendship have already turned against Miracles!!"

"Good. Collect their data as planned."

"Apologies Master, but we are unable to do so. The energy they are emitting however, is extremely potent!! It is within our capabilities to collect that data Master!!"

"Then do it."

"Yes Master!!" After a few more button commands, the programs monitoring the energy were suddenly minimised, and global map of the real world appeared. Within seconds, image of Japan was zoomed in and three different rectangular sectors appeared, measuring the amount of energy from each individual source. Above each bar, flashed a different symbol. Courage. Friendship. Miracles.

* * *

Hikari shot up from her light nap. Something didn't feel quite right, but she dismissed the feeling since the return of Davis, nothing had been quite right. She was feeling rather peckish at that moment, and found that it was almost lunch time as she glanced over to the garish novelty clock fixed to the wall. She looked around the room and found that T.K. had awoken and was currently reading a magazine, everyone else having disappeared. He looked sideways as he noticed Kari's sudden awareness.

"Hey."

"Hey T.K., when'd you wake up?"

"Not too long ago. I've been up for maybe an hour and half, with nothing but this magazine and Shura to keep me company." He said, waving around a womans magazine which despite being the latest issue, was in extremely ratty condition, and as usual, had all the cross words having already been done.

"Shura? Where'd she get to?"

"She said she'd go and find herself some lunch and then come back."

The moment that was mentioned, Shura strolled in, slurping up the last of her drink she had bought. She smiled at both of them before discarding the empty cup into the trash. She slung her backpack off and plopped down onto the couch in the room. Zipping open her bag, she enjoyed the delicious scent of food that wafted from her open bag and through the room. She retrieved the paper bag from within her backpack, responsible for the delectable smell. Fast Food.

"That smells really good..." said Kari, unconsciously licking her lips.

She grinned wickedly, showing off slightly elongated canines. "Yeah I know."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you..." T.K. pouted, "You can chow down on that while we're subjected to all sorts of rooted substances they call _*food*_."

"Great ain't it?"

"Hardly."

"Meh," Shura replied, before tossing them both a greasy bundle wrapped in paper from within her paper bag. In an instant, both grease riddled packages were hastily torn open, teeth sinking into the unhealthy collection of various food groups. Shura grinned once more, before opening her own parcel of greased up food.

"Mmmm, this is too good."

They ate in silence, with the exception of burger wrappers being rustled, until Kari eyes widened as she suddenly felt something supremely disturbing, and almost choking on her food in the process.

"Didn't think you were that hungry Kari," commented a surprised T.K.

"No, its not that T.K., I think Davis is taking on both Matt *and* Tai!!"

"Say **what!?**"

* * *

This battle had been infuriating. One would engage him in combat whereas the other would hang back, jumping in every now and then to assist his partner with a brief distraction.

_'If only Veemon was here, then I'd show you bastards what teamwork is.'_

He swung once more, only to miss and have his fist swipe through the air, taking yet another hit.

_'Thats it. You two are going to get hurt.'_

Davis threw yet another wild swing, this time at Matt. As expected, he hopped back and Tai appeared at his exposed flank, ready to counterattack. Davis however, was ready for this and brought his leg up hard and fast into Tai's groin. A little awkward, but effective nevertheless. His scuffles with the Hazard kid taught him well.

"Bet that hurt."

Davis then spun round, his left hand clamping onto Tai's once dangerous arm, jerking him in close and then pounding hard against Tai's face with his his own fist. The resulting surge of yellow light that had blasted in Tai's face left his bird nest of hair a foul odoured, smouldering mass of brown hair.

As the smoke cleared, Tai stood there, a livid expression emblazoned across his face.

"You fucking bastard!!!"

Matt however, took great pleasure in the scene and let bouts of raucous laughter overcome him.

"Aww man, that is just too much," he managed through his spasms of laughter.

It was then Tai's turn to laugh, as Matt had suddenly found a knee rammed into his gut. As the knee retracted and he doubled over in pain, he found that the collar of his jacket had been gotten ahold of and was tossed aside, much like an oversize ragdoll. As Matt recovered, his face was now covered with filth ridden slush, some of which he spat out before turning his furious glare at Davis, who slouched into a cocky stance and leered back at the downed pair with a wicked grin.

"Don't you underestimate me!!"

* * *

Shura bolted through the streets of Odaiba, down one street, and up another, her backpack secured firmly in place with the straps and a cellphone in hand, which was currently held up to her ear.

"Kari, you sure they're fighting!? I can't seem to find them anywhere," said Shura, slipping past yet another gaggle of shoppers.

_*..They're fighting Shura, I just know they are..*_

"Okay then, if you say so," said Shura, rounding another corner.

She continued running, until the ground around her trembled and familiar blaze of light flashed from behind her.

_*..What was that?..*_

"Oh shit, I think I found them..."

* * *

They had been taunting him with mocking blows, which only glanced off his defending body. He had taken their bait and when he moved to retaliate, one slipped behind and caught him from behind, his arms now hanging rather uselessly as the others arms had hooked their arms up from underneath him, exposing his torso to heavy attack. As he expected, the other appeared rather quickly in front of him, and began to pummel his body with heavy, deliberate blows, each strike augmented by their ki. His torso burned, as lances of pain speared through him with each hit. He was ready to give in, to let the two blinded by rage and their apparent madness take their anger out on his form. Through the haze of pain, his thoughts wandered.

_'...almost hurts... as much as what happened... last time...'_

He then felt his ribs crack, and grimaced. _'...almost ...'_

_'...Jun...'_

_'...no... Jun... they could go after her next... maybe...'_

_'...would she be safe... would Veemon be safe... dammit... I don't know...'_

**~Which is reason enough not to give up boy~**

_'...what the...hell... get out of... my head...'_

**~Bite your tongue boy~**

_'...up... yours...'_

**~Such insolence... at least you still have some spirit left boy... have you forgotten what would happen should you fall before joining forces with the one scarred with the mark of the Hazard?~**

_'... you bastards won't let me... forget...'_

**~And do you wish to know if those important to you are safe?~**

_'...yes...'_

**~Then why are you so willing to concede?~**

_'I... I don't know...'_

**~You don't know? You foolish little boy~**

_'I... I am no...fool...'_

**~Then prove it boy. Prove your worth. Show that you are capable of doing your part boy and that we actually have a chance in you~**

_'...I'm not a fool...'_

_'...I'm not a boy...'_

_'...I'll... show you...'_

_'...All... of you..."_

"MY WORTH!!!"

And with that outburst, the small radius around Davis exploded outwards with terrific force. Matt was unexpectantly shot backwards, his body twisting and turning in the air like that of a simple rag doll until he collided against one of the many thick ice columns that he was responsible for creating. He passed out instantly from the impact, a small trail of blood creeping down the side of his head.

Tai, the one who had restrained his movements had been a little more fortunate than Matt, and tumbled end over end until he begun sliding across the slick icy surface and hit another ice structure, his face twisting in pain as he felt what probably were some of his own ribs crack.

Davis sunk to his knees, his hands supporting his battered frame, sharp, painful breaths pounding in and out of him as he tried to recover from the severe punishment he had just gotten.

Tai struggled to his feet, more exhausted than he thought. "Shit... took alot outta me...." he muttered to himself, "Doesn't matter... still got enough to kick his ass..." 

He balled his fists, which ignited into spheres of fierce red-orange energy, his lips curling into a malevolent smirk and madness in his eyes. "This is it Davis... lets **DO IT!!**"

Davis, staggered to his feet and swung his arms outwards, which had been clutching his beaten body, the ends of them collecting a golden hued light. "This battle..." he breathed hard, before pulling himself to his feet, taking a moment to steady himself before preparing himself for what was to come in the next few moments, "I'll finish it..."

Tai thrust his arms forward, his remaining fire sprite merging with the rough jagged blast of flames and increasing its power exponentially, tearing a deep scar into the frozen surface of the ground, and exploding into an outward flare of warm coloured light against Davis' own beam of light. And through it, charged Davis, a bloodied fist cocked back and his lips pulled back into an angry snarl.

"**YOU'RE MINE!!!**"

Tai's jaw jarred sideways, as the blood stained knuckles cracked into it. The force sent his entire body twirling through the air and crashing into the cold ground. At that very instant, the Digital Fog which had hidden the battle from the public, faded away, as the data had suddenly lost their purpose and became deleted. The ice structures were also constructed from data as well, as they too faded away.

"Finally..."

He passed out, the events of what had just happened having taken their toll upon his body. His last images of conciousness was a scene of mass panic from the public, and who he recognised as Shura stumbling over to him.

~*~

_One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Missed your shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won_

And then its all gone...

~*~

* * *

The conflict between the humans had ended long ago, according to their monitors, yet they were still analysing it. The Digital Fog had disappeared, and judging by the spikes in power, it seemed that the Crest of Miracles had triumphed. Barely. Dagomon retreated to his own area in the inky dome, recovering from the sudden shock of being driven out of his two hosts, leaving a more or less trustworthy Ultimate level in command during his absence.

"You there, give me an analysis on the data from that incident," the Ultimate barked out at a lesser rookie, "I am going to compile a report for Lord Dagomon about what had occured earlier."

"According to the data scanned and gathered by the Hunter and Collector programs, the bearers of the Crest of Courage and Friendship can tap into a source of power equal to that of a Champion level Digimon, like their partner Digimon, Greymon and Garurumon."

"And what of the human branded with the Crest of Miracles?"

"His results were quite extraordinary sir. He was at first at the same level as Courage and Miracles, but he somehow managed to gather enough energy that could put down a Golden Armour Evolution, although that does seem fitting as he does have the brand of Miracles."

"But how in the Digital world did those humans manage to utilise that fog of data that Master had created?"

"Aah yes, that Digital Field. The excess data emanated from those humans in the form of an aura was similar to the data within the Digital Field and apparently also heightened the power of Courage and Friendship. Normally that would have taken quite a toll on their Crest powers, but because they were under Lord Dagomon's control he was free to exploit them as he wished. Without that Digital Field, there probably would have been no way Courage and Friendship could have taken on Miracles, even with the strength given from Master's influence."

* * *

A/N: BTW, that lyrical segment is from Linkin Park's 'Hit the Floor' off their very awesome Meteora album.

Aww and I forgot to mention it earlier, but thanks to those who confirmed the name for Dagomon and that I DO own Shura, Jasmine. Don't be eatass and steal them from me.

* * *


End file.
